Impotent
by Cerulean's Skies
Summary: Once upon the middle of our life… Love enters… What she mutters to his ears next surprised him even more, catching his undivided attention," It sucks, doesn't it?..." AU


_**I DO NOT OWN MAGI**_

He was 15 and was yet to conquer his first dungeon when he first met her…

It was no secret that Kouen Ren's favorite hobby was historical studies. Just like any teen, royalty as he was, he couldn't deny that he had a rebellious side as well. He had absconded the palace earlier that day to venture to a certain location that was claimed to have been spotted with relics of the past.

He didn't find those (and if the artifacts were there however he never had the chance to find them) however what he did find was a girl with a long crimson hair tied into a little ponytail. She was wearing an off white tunic dress that reached over her knees. What caught his attention however was that she was beating a tree with her bare hands . The tree looked terribly distorted where she was punching and kicking it (poor tree). Then she charged towards it, propelling and leaving a heavy kick that had a thud resounding throughout the place. A crack reverberated when everything quieted down and it didn't go unnoticed by him that a crack was slowly growing at the middle of said tree.

Seeing that vibrant crimson locks he figured she was a fanalis, a hunting tribe from the Dark Continent. It was said that their physical strength and senses are beyond that of a normal human, considered to be the strongest race in the world even.

What was she doing here?

"You do know that staring is rude?" She said, before turning to regard him with her raspberry colored eyes.

Kouen's expression remained calm and impassive," I should be asking you that."

"I was here first," She countered.

"Doesn't matter. I asked you a question, fanalis," Kouen said, expression never changing.

"Hey! I have a name you know," Was it him or did the fanalis just pout?

Puffing her cheeks in exasperation she muttered," Eyeliner boy."

He narrowed his eyes at her," I have a name."

She grinned toothily, amused to have pushed his buttons," Mind telling me then, Eye-li-ner boy~"

"It's Kouen."

She smiled, a genuine one," I'm Myron."

And he can't help but think that isn't that a boy's name?

.

.

.

The next time he sees her was in the midst of a battle. After 13 years he sees the crimson haired girl he caught training in the woods.

After defeating the medium and watching it's destruction in front of them, and after the war has calmed, the injured were tended, conflicts were settled she approached him after he had dismissed one of his men talking to him about the status report. And in that moment he was able to see her properly. She had grown that much he can tell. Gone was that little girl in the woods instead what stood before him was a woman, a fighter and a noblewoman of the Reim Empire. Her hair had grown longer and a majority of her features had improved.

She abruptly smirked," What's with the goatee?"

Looks like some people never change.

.

.

.

She's perceptive. More perceptive than he gives her credit for. Perhaps that's why she had been assigned to the strategy department during battle.

A subtle glance, a vague look…

And she had him caught hook, line, and sinker.

She somehow managed to read him.

Myron gave him a knowing look as she smirked, glancing at Hakuei from the corner of her eyes," You like her."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and groan. Because he was Kouen Ren and he simply don't do those.

"You like her," She repeated as if the first wasn't torture enough.

It was a good thing Hakuei had her back turned to them and was a good distance away.

He faintly grimaced but it didn't go unnoticed by her and he knew that," Shut up."

And to make it even worse Myron's smirk intensified and she ruffled his hair," Red Goatee's finally growing up."

"Stop calling me that. And leave my goatee alone, it suits me so deal with it."

She laughs and it catches Hakuei's attention causing her to turn to them.

He gave her the silent treatment after that… for 18 minutes and 13 seconds that is. She had annoyed him until he caved in and spoke. And even if he didn't speak to her he was used to Kouen not speaking anyways, it wasn't a rare spectacle; he did appreciate his silence but she didn't.

.

.

.

 _Once upon the middle of our life…_

"You love her," She says with a smirk that disappeared upon seeing the look on his face.

Yes, his expression was the same, calm, impassive, stoic, and indifferent but Myron could tell. She knows. She understands.

.

.

.

 _Love enters…_

"And that feeble feeling is very much not reciprocated," He responds, eyeing the words on the scroll he was currently reading. Hakuei admired him, yes, that much he can tell but she didn't particularly like him, considering what happened to her family.

Then all of a sudden (out of nowhere) she embraces him, taking him by surprise. But it still doesn't show in his expression, the scroll falls from his hands.

What she mutters to his ears next surprised him even more, catching his undivided attention," It sucks, doesn't it? Feeling like you're never good enough."

.

.

.

 _And screw us over…_

"Never going to be good enough," She adds.

And he lets her hug him.

.

.

.

She stays.

She remains by his side, listens to him, tolerates him when he's silent, holds his hand, hugs him when needs it…

A noblewoman from Reim and Kou Empire's Imperial Prince/General Commander.

What a peculiar duo, that's what others thought.

To hell with what they think.

She was his friends and he hers.

She understands him and knows what he feels even in his times of silence.

.

.

.

They part.

Reim empire did need their strategist during battle and she had to.

.

.

.

They meet a year later. And upon the first glimpse of him all she could think was

'To hell with being ladylike and all that crap.'

She runs to him and hugs him from behind, which took him by surprise.

However when he did recognize her he can't help but smile inwardly. It was then that they realized that they did need each other. A year of being apart does that.

* * *

AN: It was sad to know that there was no existing fanfic about these two. Just wanted to try... So thanks for reading and please leave a review


End file.
